When Worlds Collide: Shona
by FurrReal
Summary: What happens when members of Sega's Sonic team ends up in the real world? Follow the 17 year old Shona, and witness through her eyes what unfolds when she unexpectedly runs into one of the characters.  A sister story to WWC: Allie  **T for language**
1. Shitty Day

**Hey guys! Welcome to the story! As many of have already started reading this story from Allie's point of view you probably already know what's going on, right? Well, this is the same story but from "Shona's" POV instead. Anyways, enough of my blabbering; ON WITH THE STORY HUZZAH!**

* * *

><p>How does one explain the unexplainable? When words are simply not enough? When<p>

it seems as though your views of reality are forever shattered? Well, you could

depict it as an "awakening", or a realization perhaps. I for one, see it as one hell

of a shitty day. And that is exactly what I was having.

My parents' alarms hadn't gone off that morning, and they had been awakened by

the loud start up of our neighbor's diesel truck. Practically ripped by the arm

out of bed, I had about 17 minutes to get ready. If that. No time for my already

slightly dirty hair to be straightened so I whipped it up into a ponytail. I had

to speed through my make-up routine and quickly shove on jeans and a shirt. My

parents shouted at me from the other room, telling me to hurry up, not that it

was helping any. Irritated I gathered up my zebra-striped backpack and ran out

of the house, my white Vans in hand. I dashed to my car, which had thick frost laying

on the windows. I sighed with anger, hot tears of frustration brimming in my eyes.

I unlocked the driver's side door which swung out faster than I expected hit my brothers car parked next to me which left a dent in the passenger side door and left chipped paint on mine. Grimacing, I was sure I'd get an earful for that later. I sat in the cold seat, barely able to keep from breaking down. I could hardly see out the window from the ice. I turned the key in the ignition, the car starting up with a hum. Finally, one thing that had gone right that morning.

With some kind of luck I had actually made it to school with five minutes before the bell rang. It probably had something to do with the 50 mph I was clocking. I sighed with relief, and sheepishly grabbed my backpack and sped walked towards the school. I opened the doors, huffing from the cold walk. I looked around the student-filled lunchroom, my cheeks a slight pink. Standing in an area not occupied by perfumed soaked teenagers was the certain circle of students I had been looking for. I managed

to plaster on a smile and walked towards my friends happily, "Hey guys! Sorry

I'm so late, my parents' alarms didn't go off, so of course y'know I only get 20 minutes to get ready." I said with annoyance. They nodded with understanding, Jasmine and Hallie both noting how much that sucked. With that out of the way, we began to tell our stories of the coming weekend. Hallie and Molly were chattering away and Jasmine had begun telling me about her kick-boxing class that she about to start. I glanced at Allie, who was uncharacteristically quiet. 'She's probably just tired or something.' I thought to myself and turned my attention back to the petite asian.

Surprisingly school droned on without event, much to my gratitude. As I sat in sixth period, listening to the ever-joyous lecture on old English literature, I wanted nothing more than to go home and curl into bed and sleep off this horrendous day. My eyelids which were beginning to sag dangerously low shot open with the miraculous ring of the bell. I packed up my heavy binder groggily and heaved my backpack onto my shoulders. I yawned and headed to my locker. I waved to Hallie, who was getting out of science. She greeted me with a cheerful smile, "Hey!" I forced a smile back, "Hey! Oh my gosh, I'm so freakin'," I yawned, " Ah-sorry, I'm so freakin' tired." She chuckled, "I can see that." I punched her lightly in the arm, "You don't have to say _that_." I laughed. With that, we walked out to the parking lot. Allie rushed past us head hanging down, a strange expression of worry and anger on her face. "Hey Allie! You alright?" I called out to her with concern. "Huh?" She looked up quickly, rather confused, "What? Oh hey guys. Yeah, I'm fine." She said, clearly _not _fine.

I drove home, afternoon radio playing loudly through my small Honda Civic.

I reached my house within a few minutes, happy that the day was over. I turned

my car off and slumped deeply into the seat with fatigue. I was tempted to stay

there and sleep but with a shiver from the cold autumn weather and a nagging reminder to do my homework I decided against it, as appealing as it sounded. I heaved my heavy backpack onto my lap with some difficulty, "If I get Scoliosis from this thing I'm suing." I thought aloud. With a heavy sigh I climbed out of my small vehicle and locked the door,

swinging my lanyard as I punched in my garage code. I hummed a tune as I slid

off my shoes and spun around the linoleum tiled floor in socks to my room. I

dropped my backpack onto my carpeted floor with a loud thud. I booted up my

laptop and opened up my music playlist; with a liking of most music genres it was one of the strangest compilations of songs you'd have ever heard.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Hey guys! Thanks for all those who have stuck with me to Ch. 2! New? Well, welcome! As always, it is a pleasure having you here tonight. Or today…whatever. Pssh, time zones! Anyways, some more 'action-y' happenings in this chapter! Did anyone catch the plot bunnies from Allie's side? Cookies for anyone who did! Please leave your reviews, I love feedback!**

* * *

><p>Fridays were always my favorite day of the week. Fridays always brought about a certain vibe in the students that definitely wasn't there any other day of the week. Except maybe on Wednesday late starts. That said, I was having a much better day than yesterday. I had gotten up on time and actually looked presentable for school. In such a chipper mood I had even decided to wear a skirt, a rarity for me. School went by without a hitch. With my daily routine almost over, I headed to my parking spot, doubling over with laughter with Hallie. I wiped away small tears which had started to form in my eyes from the laughter and breathed, trying to regain a steady intake of air. Still chuckling, we said our goodbyes and walked our separate ways. I had started to unlock my door when I noticed my front tire. There wasn't a problem with the tire; no, it was what was underneath it. Or more specifically, what <em>should <em>have been underneath it. Instead of ground there was a hole. Which couldn't have been wider than nine inches in diameter but went down quite a ways. I bent down, the hole actually went down farther than I had thought, the depth obscured by darkness. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood up and dusted off my hands. Was this some kind of prank or something? I mean, there's a hole. Underneath my tire. A hole. In solid asphalt. Under my car.

I drove home, an uneasy feeling tugging at my gut as I thought back to the hole in my parking spot. 'It must have just been a prank.' I kept reassuring myself. I shook the thoughts away and mustered up a smile. Hey, it was the weekend, no need to concern myself with trivial things like a hole. I drove up to my house, noticing a mound of unearthed dirt in the front yard, "Damn gophers." I muttered and swerved into the driveway.

-Sometime later-

"See ya mom!" I yelled as I clambered down the stairs, nearly falling on the carpeted steps. "Byy~yye!" She replied from the couch. I locked the doorknob of the door from the inside and closed it behind me as I ran out to my car. I dialed Molly on my phone, "Hey! I'll be over in a few minutes, 'kay?" I said as I put my keys into my ignition, "Okay!" she said. I hung up and turned the keys. Music filled the car and I backed up, I sped along the familiar neighborhood road and turned a right onto the turning back roads. It was a rather dark night for only being about 7:30. I glanced to my left at the dark woods, which I'm sure was harboring various drug users and homeless vagrants. I turned back to the road and noticed a dark silhouette in the road. I gasped and slammed on the brakes which screeched at the sudden halt of motion. The shadow tried to move but was too slow to react. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, awaiting the impact as I pressed my foot harder on the pedal. With a jerk I felt the car come to a stop and the shadowy form collide with the small Honda. My eyes opened quickly, wide with fear, hair falling in my face, "Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" I turned off the engine and turned on my hazard lights with shaking hands. I opened my door slowly, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…" I prayed. As I reached the front of the car, my eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. Lying face down but seemingly unhurt was…No. No it couldn't be…this couldn't be real. There was no way in hell that _he _could be _here. _In any other moment, in any other situation, my next actions would be considered atrocious, vile even. But here, in the current situation: I laughed. It wasn't the kind of laughter after someone has told you joke or when a guy is kicked in the nards; no this laughter was…different. The laugh you hear in the movies when the psycho killer in stalking in the shadows; soft, maniacal, whimsical even.

Why would I laugh at someone I just pegged with my car you may ask? Well, the simple answer to that question would be that this particular collision victim…was a video game character. Knuckles the Echidna to be specific. At a loss for words, a laugh was the only thing that could escape my lips. A laugh that summed up the complete and utter loss of sense that his presence brought me, "Quite your damn laughing!" A gruff, muffled voice said angrily. My soft laughter ceased, and I looked down at the red being with baffled eyes. "Well? You just hit me with a car, the least you could do is say sorry or something." He said, more annoyance filling his tone as he struggled to his knees, sending an icy glare my way. I stood frozen in the road, "Y-you-" I struggled, trying to form an intelligent sentence. "Yes me, the person you just hit with your car." He said patronizingly sarcastic. My shocked expression quickly changed into a slight glare, not taking kindly to being treated rudely by someone who didn't exist. If I was going crazy, my illusions might as well be nice to me.

I crossed my arms, "Excuse me, mister prissy pants." I kneeled down next to him. I reached out to help him up but hesitated, unsure if I would actually touch something solid or not. I took an intake of breath and reached out for his bruised arm. My fingers curled around his thin arm lightly, it felt solid enough, and I tugged him up lightly to his knees. With a distance between us I gazed at him, still unable to accept that this was really happening. He sent me a quizzical look, one similar to how preps look at the "weird" kids. And without another word, he stood and walked to the dirt by the side of the road and dove into the earth fist-first.

I looked at the spot where he had kneeled moments before, still unsure if what just happened was real or not. I stood silently and fished my phone out of my pocket. I re-dialed Molly, "Hello? Hey where are you?" "…I can't make it tonight actually; something came up." I said monotonously. "Oh, okay. A-are you okay?" she asked. I smiled dryly, though no one could see it, "…Yep. Just fine." "Alright, I'll talk to you later then." She said, not quite ready to leave the subject but hung up anyways. My hand fell heavily to my side, my phone resting in my limp palm. Silently I got back into my car and drove home. Luckily, there was no indent on my car, in fact, there was no damage at all. I knocked on the door, my hand cold from the autumn night. My mom answered with a startled expression, "Shona? Why're you home? Weren't you going to Molly's "Something came up." I said with the same monotone as before. "Oh. That's too bad." She said, with slight confusion. I walked into the house and walked down the stairs to my room quietly. I didn't bother to turn on the light and flopped face down onto my bed. Letting what had happened sink in, trying to make sense of it. Trying to make sense that everything I had knew about this world had basically shattered in less than 10 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>A WILD KNUCKLES HAS APPEARED! SHONA USES HONDA SMASH! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!<strong>


	3. Echidnas Are Bad For Your Garden

**Bonjour! Wow you guys are still here? Must be doing something right! Anywho, sorry for the lack of being alive lately, a little busy in the real world doing…lots of…time consuming things that prevent me from writing…yeah. If the lack of update becomes a problem just let me know and I'll try to be more consistent I promise! Onwards, to Skyrim! Er, I mean CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened with a startle. I looked around my dark room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I had awoken in a cold sweat and I sat up slowly and rubbed my tired eyes. I checked my phone to see what time it was. 3:35 AM. I groaned and slumped back onto the pillows. Tirelessly, though, it was to no avail. Once I wake up, I can't fall back asleep. I brought up my hand in front of my face. I studied the hazy outline of my palm. 'Was that all really a dream?' I thought, narrowing my eyes. Finding no plausible answers hidden within my hand, I threw down my arm onto my comforter. I shook my head and turned to my side in an attempt to get some sleep.<p>

-At school-

I stretched my arms up, relishing the feeling on my muscles loosening. 'Almost done…' I thought to myself eagerly. It was already sixth period, and our French class was having a celebration. I had grabbed one too many deserts so I decided I'd just give it to Allie or someone. As the hour of partying in school-regulated French fashion droned on, I found my thoughts wandering back to the previous nights happenings. That couldn't have happened. It doesn't make any sense at all…But it felt so real. So life-like. I shook my head as the bell rang. I gathered up my backpack and various books and headed to the commons to meet up with my friends. I greeted them with a smile and a stifled yawn. We interchanged various chit-chat for a time and I gave Allie her cookie. We then proceeded to the parking lot where we parted ways. I headed to my car, swinging my lanyard around my fingers and whistling softly. The school had managed to patch up the bizarre hole in my parking spot rather quickly, which I was still quite irked about. Damn practical jokers. Our school could be a real pain sometimes. I hopped in as country music filled my speakers.

I reached home rather quickly and slung my heavy sack of schoolwork onto the floor as I headed for the kitchen to satisfy my growing hunger. I smiled out the small window over our sink as I prepared a snack. It was a rare sunny day in western Washington. For once it wasn't overcast and raining buckets. As Vitamin D deprived we Washingtonians are, I decided to do my homework outside and take advantage of the weather.

It didn't take me too long to blow through my calculus homework, though I would definitely need to consult my teacher about #20. I was halfway through with my AP Lit rhetoric worksheet when I heard muffled grunts. My pen dropped from my fingers slowly as I peered around my deck slowly. The sounds could still be heard. They were close, almost as if they were…I stood up hastily. Going to the edge of my deck, scattering my papers over the floor. My eyes boggled. Across the lawn in my fathers garden were a pair of scuffed white gloves with two prominent spikes protruding from the knuckles. Following the dirtied gloves were two slim red wrists which were littered with dirt. And after that…well you get the picture. In no time at all, Knuckles the freakin' Echidna was standing, quite smugly may I add, atop my fathers garden soil. He placed his hands on his small hips and looked around, gauging his location most likely. Judging by his nonchalance posture he hadn't noticed me yet so I slowly made my way over to the stairs that led down to the lawn. I reached the bottom step as he had started to explore my rather large backyard area, "Hey!" I called out, my voice escaping my lips before I could stop it. His head whipped around and his eyes widened in surprise. He tried heading back to his large hole but I intercepted his path, hey, playing soccer and being a varsity sprinter does pay off. "Ho-no!" I said crossing my arms, "You owe me an explanation!" He glared up at me, trying to find a way around me, "I owe you nothing!" He retorted back, trying to dart beneath my arms. I stuck out an ankle, hey I never said I was a clean soccer player, and he tripped over my outstretched limb rather pathetically. Before he could make any other moves I placed my foot on his back and grabbed his wrists forcefully, "Get off me NOW!" He yelled, anger seeping heavily in his tone. "No!" I yelled back, tightening my grip, "You are going to tell me what in the _hell_ is going on here!" He stop his thrashing, surprised by my outburst. "You are going to tell my why exactly a _fictional _video game character is doing on Earth in the _real_ world!" He turned his head from the ground and tried to shrug his shoulders, an action proved to be quite difficult with his hands still in my palms, "My guess is as good as yours is. I have no clue how we got here." My grip loosened, "_We?_" I said, my voice shaking slightly. There were _more_? Oh God…what in the world was happening? Am I really going crazy?

I sighed. "I'm going to let go of your wrists-" I started and he tried to wriggle his way out to which I replied by tightening my iron grip, "What the hell? I thought you were going to let go!"

"I'm going to." I replied sternly, "But you have to promise that you won't run away until I ask you some more questions." He grunted, and I slackened my grip and let his arms return to his sides. He pushed himself off the ground and sat up, rubbing where I had been holding his wrists, "Damn girl, you've got uh, quite the grip." He said. I smiled lightly, but returned to my skeptical look, "So who else is here?" I said, raising a quizzical brow. Knuckles' shoulders slumped, "I dunno, Sonic and Tails maybe, Shadow and Rouge. I can't remember a thing, it's all a blur." I nodded, trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. It was all happening too fast for me to fully take in.

"So let me get this straight," I said, closing my eyes,

"You were all back at, wherever you were, and then you just showed up here in the middle of the street?" He shook his head slowly,

"I guess so." I sighed with exasperation and we sat in a few moments of silence.

"Wait," he said, bringing up a finger from in his mitten, "You were the one who hit me last night?" I looked up at him. Oh right, he was the slow one. I flopped onto my back in the grass,

"Yup. Me and Pearly."

"Who?"

"Pearly. My car." I said, my brain stretched to the limits.

"You name your cars?" He asked with almost comforting innocence. I chuckled softly,

"We do indeed. Allie's car is named Bentley."

"Who?" I shot up as the name passed his lips. Allie! I fumbled for my phone in my pocket as I tried to dial her number. I halted my thumb over the call button. What if I just sounded like a crazy nut job? Even Allie, wouldn't believe something like this. I looked at Knuckles who was looking at me with a confused expression. I found it rather concerning that he had surrendered quite willingly and talked to me without a second thought.

"You." I stated, standing and pointing at him. He looked at me, surprised,

"Me…?"

"You're staying here."

"What?" He asked incuriously.

"Well we can't have fictional characters running around blowing up everyone's conception of reality can we?"

"Well, I guess not…" He thought over it. No wonder it was so easy to persuade his mind, the trusting fool.

"And yes, there are going to be rules. Strict rules, but we'll get to that later." I warned as I approached the deck stairs to retrieve my fallen homework which I predicted wouldn't be finished today at any rate.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum BUUUM. How'd you guys like the meeting? Eh? Eh? *winkwinknudgenudge* Oh, and I would like to point out that if you couldn't tell or couldn't figure it out, the two (current ;) ) sides of FurrReal are actually written by two separate authors. Allie's is my close friend's and this is mine, but we use the joint account, so I guess this could be a collab of sorts. Yes?<strong>


End file.
